I Wish
by Shinigami Scarlet
Summary: Song-fic. Tori encuentra la canción que describe como se siente después de que Jade y Beck regresan después del Jam de Luna Llena. (Se supone que es un Jori)


**Victorious ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**La canción tampoco**

Disfruten la lectura :D

* * *

><p>Me duele saber que lo nuestro no será posible, fui tan tonta al creer que al menos iba a tener una oportunidad después de que Sikowitz nos obligo a ir a esa ridícula, pero anhelada cita en Nozu, para la obra, ahí fue donde mis esperanzas se elevaron.<p>

Yo no me esperaba lo que venia después, si tan solo, hubiese sido valiente, si tan solo tuviera algo de confianza al decir las cosas que pienso como la tiene ella, tal vez solo tal vez yo no estaría sufriendo en silencio.

.

Na na na na na

Na na na na na

**Na na na na na**

**Na na na na na**

He takes your hand

I die a little

I watch your eyes

And I'm in little

Why can't you look at me like that?

**El toma tu mano**

**Yo muero un poco**

**Miro tus ojos**

**Y yo en un enigma**

**¿Por qué no puedes mirarme así?**

Na na na na na

**Na na na na na**

When you walk by

I try to say it

But then I freeze

And never do it

**Cuando caminas cerca**

**Intento decirlo**

**Pero entonces me congelo**

**Y nunca lo hago**

My tongue gets tight

The words can't trade

**Mi lengua se tranca**

**Las palabras quedan atrapadas**

I hear the beat of my heart getting louder

Whenever I'm near you

**Escucho el latido de mi corazón acelerándose**

**Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti**

But I see you with him slow dancing

Tearing me apart

Cause you don't see

**Pero yo te veo con él **

**bailando lentamente**

**Me mata por dentro**

**porque no te das cuenta**

Whenever you kiss him

I'm breaking,

Oh how I wish that was me

**Cada vez que lo besas**

**Me estoy muriendo,**

**Oh, cómo desearía ser y****o**

Ahora después de que regresaron durante Jam de Luna Llena, ahí fue donde supe que todo estaba perdido, donde ya nada se podía, yo soy feliz si ella es feliz, pero mentiría si dijera que yo desearía ser esa persona que la haga feliz.

Na na na na na

Na na na na na

**Na na na na na**

**Na na na na na**

He looks at you

The way that I would

Does all the things, I know that I could

**Él te mira**

**En la forma en que yo lo haría**

**Hace todas las cosas, que sé yo podría hacer**

If only time, could just turn back

**Si tan sólo el tiempo, pudiera regresar**

Cause I got three little words

That I've always been dying to tell you

**Porque tengo tres pequeñas palabras**

**que siempre morí de ganas de decirte**

But I see you with him slow dancing

Tearing me apart

Cause you don't see

**Pero yo te veo con él **

**bailando lentamente**

**Me mata por dentro**

**porque no te das cuenta**

Whenever you kiss him

I'm breaking,

Oh, how I wish that was me

**Cada vez que lo besas**

**Me estoy muriendo,**

**Oh, cómo desearía ser yo**

He estado evitando a los chicos durante el almuerzo, no porque no deseo su compañía, no es por el hecho de que no soporto verlos juntos, ver como volvieron a ser BADE, la pareja más popular de Hollywood Arts, el es mi amigo debería de estar feliz por el, pero solo con sentir su sola presencia a lado de ella, el tan pasible, tan monótono, tan calmado, siempre queriendo controlar a Jade.

Feel with my hands on your waist

While we dance in the moonlight

I wish it was me

That you call in your room

Cause you wanna say good night

**Con mis manos en tu cintura**

**Mientras bailamos bajo la luna**

**Desearía ser yo**

**Al que llames bien tarde**

**Porque quieres decirle buenas noche****s**

Cause I see you with him slow dancing

Tearing me apart

Cause you don't see

Porque te veo con él bailando lentamente

Me mata por dentro

porque no te das cuenta

But I see you with him slow dancing

Tearing me apart

Cause you don't see

**Pero yo te veo con él **

**bailando lentamente**

**Me mata por dentro**

**porque no te das cuenta**

Ella me gusta, no porque sea atractiva, porque diablos claro que lo es, si no por ser ella por ser ella misma, sarcástica, brutalmente honesta, por ser alguien que se preocupa por sus amigos a pesar de que ella lo quiera negar, podría seguir llenando paginas y paginas del porque ella me gusta, enumerar mil y un razones y aun así no sería lo suficientemente valiente para decirle, soy tan cobarde.

Whenever you kiss him

I'm breaking,

Oh how I wish

Oh how I wish

Oh how I wish, that was me

**Cada vez que lo besas**

**Me estoy muriendo,**

**Oh , cómo desearía**

**Oh , cómo desearía**

**Oh , cómo desearía, ser yo**

Oh how I wish, that was me

**Oh , cómo desearía, ser yo**

El dijo que lo sencillo lo aburre, que le gustan la chicas que defienden sus opiniones, el debería de entender que ella quiere alguien no que la detenga si no alguien que sea un desafió para ella, alguien que no tenga miedo de discutir con ella, alguien que sea su igual y no se deje someter por ella.

Alguien como yo.

* * *

><p>Se que la mayoría es la letra de la canción, pero se me acaba de ocurrir y dije porque arriesgarse a hacerlo<p>

La canción es I Wish la canta 1D es una bonita canción.

Sería increíble que me regalaras un Review para decirme tu opinión, diciéndome si te gusto o si de plano soy un asco en esto.


End file.
